The disclosure relates generally to testing optical components, and specifically to systems for performing quality assurance tests on optics for head-mounted displays (HMDs).
In the context of an HMD, optical contrast (or contrast) indicates how well a HMD separates brightness and darkness in images presented to a user of the HMD. However, in this context, contrast is affected by different components of the HMD (e.g., display, optics, etc.) and it is difficult to quantitatively determine how each of the individual components of an HMD affects contrast. Additionally, while standardized test patterns (e.g., American National Standards Institute (ANSI) contrast pattern) exist that facilitate measurement of contrast, there is no standardized tests or systems to measure contrast, let alone in the context of HMDs.